Daughter of Love and Lust
by Heroes and Rewards
Summary: Piper wasn't a normal Aphrodite girl. That's what she thought. She always laughed on the inside how petty and shallow her sisters could be. But when she was with Percy she forgot all that. It was like drowning in a whirlpool. You got caught up in it's overwhelming pull, your head started to slow down and you couldn't think. Percy was primal and raw and she couldn't give him up.
1. Chapter 1

**Daughter of Love and Lust**

Piper was fairly sure that some god was messing with her sense of time. In six short months she had discovered she was a demigod, discovered how to control her powers, met her boyfriend, killed a bunch of giants and even more monsters, went on a quest to fulfill a world changing prophecy, and saved said world in what seemed to be the blink of an eye. Yet this last week of camp half blood only two weeks after the battle with Gaia seemed to drag on forever!

Luckily this gave her time to really enjoy camp in a way she hadn't been able to while Gaia was still a threat. She was amazed by all the little things she didn't get to appreciate before. The cabins, the delicious health food, and the myriad of activities that took up her day. She had made more friends in the last two weeks than the last 16 years of her life. And had formed a unbreakable bond with her closest friends.

Annabeth Chase was someone she'd looked up to since she came to camp. She was the older sister she never knew she wanted. Beautiful, intelligent, dangerous it was no wonder Percy was head over heels for her.

Speaking of Percy Jackson...

Okay so when she first met him she thought he was unimpressive compared to the hype built for him. She may...possibly...maybe... have been a bit shallow in her judgement.

Okay so she wasn't completely immune from the Aphrodite stereotypes.

Ever since the quest had ended she realized what was so amazing about Percy Jackson. He may have a resting brooding face but he had a smirk so playful it makes girls giggle when there was nothing to laugh about. He was so easy going that talking to him felt like catching up with someone you've known for years. He was funny. And of course she may have also been quick to judge when it comes to his looks. He wasn't as bulky as Jason but oddly more attractive as all his muscles were rock hard and compact like he'd trimmed off all unnecessary weight. More than a few girls try to sneak a peek whenhe was swimming. She also learned the appeal of the bad boy look. having someone powerful and dangerous be sweet and tender to you had a certain thrill to it. She wouldn't have realized this if Annabeth hadn't been having Percy train her in sword play these past two weeks.

Piper attacked again and again her celestial bronze saber not making it past the defenses of the son of Poseidon. She wasn't sure until she had started training with him but if she hadn't stopped Percy and Jason's fight Percy would have demolished her boyfriend.

"Okay" He said "Let's take five"

Percy tossed Piper a bottle of tea which she eagerly guzzled down. Percy sat at the edge of the river they were sparring near his legs dipped into the water.

"Your doing great better than any daughter of Aphrodite I've trained."

"I'll try not to be too offended by that."

Piper smirked when he tried to stutter out an apology.

"Relax, I know my sisters aren't exactly fighters. But we all can't be monsters in combat like the Legendary Percy Jackson."

Percy looked down his brow scrunched up when he's bothered by something. Piper could feel the sadness and unease coming off him.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Let's go for a swim." Percy said abruptly in a obvious attempt to dodge the question. Piper bit her lip but agreed believe Percy would feel more comfortable to talk afterwards. Percy lifted his shirt and dived in which was unnecessary as he could be underwater without getting wet.

Piper started lifting her shirt before pausing. She had wore a sexy red bikini underneath because she was going to the beach with Jason later. She felt a bit uncomfortable swimming alone with her best friend's boyfriend in something so provocative.

"You coming?"

Piper paused before thinking 'What the hell' and taking off her orange camp halfblood t-shirt and dropping her jeans. She walked into the river and was startled when Percy turned around pointedly not looking at her. She blinked in surprise. Percy was in love with Annabeth so other girls were basically vegetables to him. He was basically the guy every girl(and some guys) wanted to be with despite the fact that he was officially off the market. Girls had flirted with him mildly which garnered no response to blatantly dressing in tight or small clothes in which case caused confusion on his part. He'd barely ever looked at a girl besides Annabeth. So the fact that she caught him checking her out was surprising.

It made her feel... Sexy.

Piper shook her head trying to get than insane thought out of her mind. She stepped into the water and shivered. She followed Percy up the river to the reservoir. She was a pretty great swimmer but kept falling behind because well... son of Poseidon. She followed as Percy went to the edge where they walked out of the waters and sat of a rock the sun drying her off while warming them up.

"So...Feel like talking?" She prodded not bothering to use her charm speck knowing it would be ineffective against him. Percy frowned but then relaxed like he was finally ready to talk.

"It's... it's about Annabeth."

"Did you two have a fight?"

"No not that. At least not really." He paused and waved his hand causing the reservoir to churn and bubble. "Ever since Tartarus we've gotten so much closer but the pain is still there. Last night I had another nightmare and Annabeth came to comfort me. We were kissing and things were going great until I wanted to take it further. She said no and went back to her cabin."

"Oh" Piper said unsure how to respond.

"I feel like a jerk I shouldn't have tried to push her."

"No Percy you did nothing wrong." Piper said the comforting words following naturally as a daughter of Aphrodite. "You love Annabeth so much and you wanted to show her and when she said she wasn't ready you accepted that. You did the right thing."

"Yeah I guess I just feel bad I didn't have the same level of restraint as her."

Piper smiled gentle before looking Percy in his eyes.

"You shouldn't feel bad just because you wanted to have sex and she didn't. Your sexuality is something you shouldn't ever ashamed of."

Piper stared into his sea green eyes while Percy stared into her kaleidoscope eyes. If you asked her years later who leaned first she would only be able to tell you that they suddenly were connected. Percy's lips smothered hers while Piper's hands clawed at his back trying to bring him closer to her. Percy was like an animal ravishing her mouth making her squeal and moan. Percy bit her lip just hard enough to cause pain which turned into pleasure so intense she bucked her hips. Percy slipped his tongue into her exploring and pleasing every part of her mouth. This was nothing like kissing Jason. At the thought of Jason her passion dimmed but not enough to stop her heated make-out with the son of Poseidon above. Piper remembered he romantic moments with Jason and the times they'd kissed. Jason had always been so delicate with her like he'd was afraid she'd break. Their kisses were sweet and romantic like in the movies. Kissing Percy was instinctual and primal. The heat coming off their bodies flowed over them in waves.

Percy left her mouth her tongue still hanging out from their french kiss. She didn't have time to complain as he quickly latched his mouth to her neck. She nearly screamed at the new sensation as he expertly nipped and sucked her throat. The hand on her back drifted down to her rear give a appreciative squeeze. Percy suddenly stopped and looked into Pipers eyes. She then realized the hand not kneading her ass was on the string at the back of her bikini. A simple tug would take her top off and bring her to a place she'd never been with Jason.

Percy grimaced he's only been this far with Annabeth once. He's thought she'd be the only girl he'd be with. Percy blinked. This wasn't cheating. He had no romantic feelings for Piper. Even if they'd spent years together it could never match how much Annabeth and he had gone through. How much she made his heart ache. Piper was only here to cool the heat in his loins caused by the girl he loved. It wasn't really cheating when he really loved her.

So when Piper nodded her consent he too readily threw her top away and went to pleasuring her chest. He used the same technique he used on her neck but to Piper it felt as if he had pumped her full of aphrodisiacs. Her screams grew into grunts as she didn't want a nearby Nymph or stray camper to come and catch her in her tryst. Almost on instinct she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling Percy closer his throbbing bulge rubbing into her dripping snatch only separated by their swim suits. Percy stopped sucking her breast before plunging his tongue back into her throat his hand taking the place of his mouth and his other hand rubbing Pipers twat through her suit. Piper suddenly felt a heat rise within her and increased the intensity of her grinding. She pressed her chest against his chiseled abs and moaned as her body went rigid in shock from her intense orgasm. Senses still reeling from her climax she barely noticed that her bikini bottom was taken off as well as Percy's swim trunks. Her eyes widened at the pulsing membrane before her. Her chest felt like it was on fire with want and desire.

For a second shame pooled in her stomach. She was going to give her virginity to her best friends boyfriends while cheating on her own wonderful boyfriend. She half wondered if her mother had enchanted her for her own amusement. Maybe it wasn't even Aphrodite. A Son of Poseidon taking the trophy girl of his parental rival Jupiter's son. It was like some sick powerplay. Was she really just a base Aphrodite daughter willing to grace the bed of any hero man enough to take her? More and more shame filled her gut but instead of causing her to rethink her choice it made her more and more drunk on lust the discomfort from those shameful thoughts amplifying her pleasure from her loins. Percy hovered above her his prick poised to defile her sacred virginity. His cock was throbbing in painful heat that seemed to be trying to drag itself into the daughter of love's holy cavern. His primal urge to fuck amplified by the look she was giving him. Eyes filled with longing and want looking up at him like all that mattered was the body pressed above her. He would take this girl's virginity. This girl who had never looked at him with romantic interest and was clearly in love with Jason was starving for his body. The fact that he would soon take the perfect son of Jupiter love's chastity for no other reason than to quench his desires made his balls turn in anticipation.

Piper prayed to any god she new to give her the willpower to resist this temptation. To stop their sinful act before she betrayed her love. Before she gave everything to the beast above her.

They did not answer.

She lifted her hips to give Percy a better angle to fuck her. He pierced her a second later with no pain only divine euphoria. Whether a gift or curse from her mother she felt none of the discomfort that was known from a usual first time but Percy paused anyway. Piper would have thought it were sweet had her mind not been focused on driving his cock further into her hole.

"Don't stop!" She screamed. "Fuck me! Now!"

Percy grunted as her pressed her back into the rock and her chest against his slamming their hips together in a violent burst of passion. Percy ravished her like a spartan raided a a forbidden city covering every angle in his assault and never letting up. Piper could only desperately hold on as the beast above her brought her to the edge of insanity with pleasure she never knew possible. She came violently going rag doll as her pussy tightened then relaxed with no energy to clench her walls.

Percy paused and she realized that he hadn't come yet. She felt guilty for being a selfish partner before he lifted her up into his lap taking he tits into his mouth again as they once again started rutting. Despite the thrusts being slower she felt herself be thrown back into the hedonistic pleasure induced by the sea demigod. Percy gave the bud in his mouth a small nip cause the child of love to gasp in pleasure. He looked down between them where his rod entered her soaked slit. The contrast between his sun kissed skin and her caramel loins along with the squelching and dripping coming from his lovers twat was pushing him to the edge. He almost pulled out but stopped himself. Wouldn't it be so hot to cremepie the Aphrodite girl? To not only take something irreplaceable from the perfect Jason Grace but the claim and mark that territory as his making a connection between them that the son of Jupiter would never have.

Piper felt Percy's pace speed up becoming almost desperate. She felt herself about to reach her third climax in thirty minutes as her grabbed her ass with both hands forcing her to bounce faster on his cock. She looked at his eyes and saw wild lust cloud the usually calm sea green hues. She realized that despite her previous climaxes that he cared nothing about her satisfaction. She was just a bitch who he happened to be their when he needed a good fuck. That degrading humiliation similar to her earlier guilt was a jolt of arousal that pushed her over the edge as she came again this time also feeling Percy empty his load into her with a mighty roar.

They both collapsed their skin slick from sweat and smelling like sex. They sat their for minutes stewing in the aftermath of their sinful affair. Finally Percy started pulling his pants on while handing her her red bikini. The walked back to their original training ground in silence with tensions in the air. Once they were back they put on their shirts removing any suspicious that they were doing anything other than training.

"Let's keep this between us okay?"

This really was the only answer even if it made Piper's insides stew with guilt. This was just a one time thing. And insane but pleasure roll in the hay they could laugh about years from now. Her vagina ached already missing being filled. She shook her head. She had to take a shower and wash the smell of sex and Percy off her before she met up with Jason later.

"Hey Seaweedbrain!"

Percy turned around and wrapped his arms around his blonde haired goddess. She sent a pleasant warmth throughout him as he felt her body against his.

"Hey Wisegirl."

"Listen I wanted to talk to you about last night..."

"No let me go first. I know we haven't talked about it but I want you to know I would

never pressure you into something we're not ready for. If you want us to wait we'll wait."

Annabeth raised and eye brow.

"Wow spending that time with Piper is paying off huh? Maybe we should increase her training."

"Trust me I'm already getting plenty out of it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Daughter of Love and Lust**

 **Chapter 2**

Piper had never been a popular girl before Camp Half-Blood as most demigods were due to naturally being outcasts of society. So the idea that she had lost her virginity to the most popular boy in camp in a heated bout of crazed monkey sex was difficult to wrap her mind around. Once she had finally had her brains back in her head after they had been thoroughly fucked out the guilt and self-loathing slammed into her. She felt guilty she cheated on Jason. She felt guilty she fucked her best friends boyfriend. But most of all she loathed herself that every time she saw Percy the emptiness between her legs started to ache.

Over the last week she had gone out of her way to make sure she didn't have so much as eye contact with the green eyed stud. She had been ditching their sword practices, eating in the training arena and refusing to go near the beach on the off chance she would see Percy shirtless and loss her sanity.

Despite all this it was still only the second biggest inconvenience she had to deal with. Her recently lost maidenhood had awakened the sleeping goddess of lust in her causing her to get horny at the drop of a hat. She had made sure she wasn't pregnant by stealing a after mourning pill from the Aphrodite Cabin Secret stash so her new found lust was not responsible for putting her baby maker being put to work(Thank Gods) but that didn't stop her from having to masturbate several times a day in the camp bathroom.

She felt jittery and on edge so when Annabeth snuck up behind her she almost took her head off with Katoptris.

"Woah easy their killer I come in peace."

Shame pooled in Piper's stomach multiplied by the many types of guilt talking with Annabeth brought up.

"O-oh hey Annabeth sorry I didn't get much sleep last night." Piper said putting away her knife.

"No problem Percy gets like that sometimes too."

Piper bit her lip remembering that Percy still had nightmares of Tartarus.

"Anyway I have to go teach Ancient Greek to the younger campers so could you do me a favor?"

"Sure no problem."

"I sent Percy to get some items in bunker 9 for my trip to San Francisco so I can use the back up data of Daedalus' computer. I can't just use a regular computers since they can't handle all the information so I need parts to make a brand new copy. I sent Percy an hour ago but I have a feeling he has no idea what he's looking for. Do you mind helping him out?"

Piper was suddenly having an internal panic attack her heart accelerating and her breath holding. She tried to say she was busy that she had to go to the bathroom or that she had a date with Jason anything to avoid being alone with Percy but when she when to speak her mind flashed to the heated fucking they had last week and almost beyond her control she replied.

"Yeah no problem."

"Thank Pips you're the best."

Annabeth jogged away while Piper noticed she had a fantastic ass jealously. Piper walked through the woods trying to stop the nervousness causing her legs to shake. Despite repeatedly reminding herself that she would not be fucking Percy again she could stop her pussy from gushing as she kept replaying their tryst with every step she took to bunker 9.

Finally she arrived at the workshop and heard the clink of metal which was probably Percy looking for the items his girlfriend wanted. Bracing herself for whatever would happen next she entered through the doors to the bunker.

Percy was on the second level and turned to see her below. He waved to signal for Piper to come over. She walked up the steps and saw Percy rummaging through a section of the desk that looked like a circuit city exploded and stitched itself back together. Percy was sifting through the metal pieces dripping with sweat his shirt pressed against chest making him look panty droppingly sexy.

"Hey Piper! Annabeth sent you to help right? I found most of the pieces I just need to find a battery that's compatible. It should be over here." Percy said while still searching the table.

Piper grit her teeth. The guy fucked the virgin out of her, they didn't talk for a week and now the lord of horse dicks doesn't even have the decency to give her a second glance when they're all alone. Fine if he didn't want bring up the pussy dripping orgasmic events of last week neither would she. She went to work searching the desk next to Percy and for a few seconds thought she'd be able to get through this without losing her mind.

Then almost like her mother was laughing at her she breathed through her nose and almost came right then. Percy was sweating so much his musk was drenching the air. It was salty and of so delicious like the cum she scooped out of her pussy last week. Her legs began shaking as if they couldn't hold her up without a cock between them. She began sweating like a pig the room feeling like it became an oven.

"He Pips?" Percy asked like everything was normal. "Are you okay? Your shak-"

He went to put a hand on her shoulder but she smacked it off.

"Don't touch me! What the Hades is wrong with you! Do you even realize what you did?!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Your sorry? You have a girlfriend you ass! You cheated on her with her friend!"

Percy frowned feeling it unfair that he was being treated as the bad guy.

"I didn't cheat on her! I just fucked you because she wanted to wait. It didn't mean anything!"

Piper hid the fact that she felt like she had been slapped.

"Yeah because you were being _so_ considerate when you took advantage of me?"

"Took advantage of you?! Last I checked you were bouncing in my lap as well! If you had said no or stopped at anytime we wouldn't have fucked!"

"Oh please you knew exactly what you wanted! I bet you thought it'd be easy to get one of the Aphrodite sluts to jump in the hero of Olympus' sack."

' _That was the wrong thing to say_ ' Piper immediately thought as Percy's face morphed from his cute frown to the primal snarl he had when fighting monsters and if she remembered right when he fucked a girl into a dripping mess.

"Okay lets get something straight. I did not fuck you to take advantage of you"

He took a step making Piper back up.

"I did not fuck you while you were unwilling."

He took another step and Piper found her ass pressed against a work table her heart pounding and knees shaking.

"I did not fuck you because I don't love my girlfriend!"

Percy placed his hands on the table next to her hips trapping her between the edge and his body.

"I did it because I needed to fuck you then as much as you wanna be fucked right now."

The air was silent but it by no means empty. It was charged with tension, fear and lust. This was a deciding moment for her. Piper knew if she rejected him here she'd be able to resist him in the future. Their first tryst could be argued that she'd been blindsided by but now that she had walked into this situation while being practically overdosed on her own lust and knowing that there was a very high chance that she'd find the sea demigods cock buried in her snatch. She could tell if they fucked here it wouldn't be the last time. Their mistake would evolve into an affair and she'd be the other women cucking her best friend.

' _C'mon use your head! There is no way this is a good idea!_ ' She screamed at herself.

But she was never good at thinking with her head.

She wanted his cock.

She swiped the metal junk covering her fuck desk and pulled the stud on top of her. Unlike last time they were fully clothed which was both frustrating and delightfully raunchy as their grinding caused that much more friction. She wrapped he legs around him as his bulge pushed against her core.

She exploded inside her pants something she would have been embarrassed but having a orgasm caused by someone else when for the last week she'd been forced to use her hands she found she couldn't give a flying fuck. The only fucking she cared about was the one done by the animal ontop of her. Percy pulled away and flipped her over so that her tits pressed flat against the desk as her ass futilely trying to grind into the python in the sea child's pants. He pulled down her jean shorts and lowered his own. He was wasting no time as they were both worked up enough that they didn't need foreplay. He didn't need to be soft this time she'd been broken in not just by him but also her constant masturbating. He entered her in one thrust his tip reaching her womb once fully sheathed. Her cry was that of someone finally fulfilling a primal need after starving to the point of desperation. Percy rocked his hips into giving her mind shattering pleasure but also tingling frustration as her prevented her from pushing back against him. She looked up at a chrome metal plate on the wall that reflected back a girl she didn't recognize. Her hair was a mess, her lips were swollen from kissing, there was a trail of drool streaming the side of her mouth and her eyes kept losing focus and started to drift to rolling back. This was a version of herself she didn't recognize. A junkie who'd degrade herself to get her fix of cock, one who'd treat treat others like shit just to please her dealer, a basic Aphrodite whore.

Something snapped inside her mind.

With technique she never learned Piper flipped their positions from her being pounded from behind to Percy being ridden laying with his back on the desk he'd been fucking her against.

He eyes were wide with surprise as the Cherokee girl transformed from a newly broken virgin into a goddess of sex her face giving him perfect half lidded 'fuck me' or rather 'keep fucking me' eyes that somehow made his dick even harder. She removed her orange camp T-Shirt with the erotic grace of a Vegas stripper. She rocked her hips slowly feeling each vein and bump of his cock slide inside her womanhood. She moaned erotically making a show of it heaving her chest out and dragging out her groan.

Percy's breath hitched.

"You like that stud? You like it when I ride your little whore maker? I like it too. I like when your fuck stick makes me a mess in the head. I bet when you finally fuck your perfect little California virgin she won't be so smart. Girls like us think we're so strong until we finally get a real man to loosen out our cunts." Piper spoke but it felt like she was possessed. Whatever spell had taken her over disappeared as quickly as it came her mind once again becoming a muddled mess. Percy took control again despite being on the bottom. He grabbed her hips lifting her up only to slam her back down on his manhood. They bodies slapped together while their genitals squelch from Piper's overflowing love juices. Finally Piper could take no more as she arced her back in a godly orgasm he vagina clenching so tight it cause the camp her to spray his seed into her womb once more.

Piper collapsed onto Percy gasping for breath while enjoying the afterglow and the feeling on his baby batter resting comfortably in her cunt. However as the high wore off she began to fell the guilt and despair from before only magnified. Tears pricked her eyes as she pulled herself off her lover and silently collected her clothes.

She made her way to leave but halted a Percy's voice.

"I'll see you for training tomorrow."

He said it so confidently as if the idea of refusing was impossible.

Piper felt dread, hurt, self loathing but most treacherous of all anticipation at the idea of being alone with the object of her lust. She simply nodded and left.

Percy stretched his arms with a sigh before noticing a golden bar with wires right next to where he fucked his Cherokee mistress.

"Perfect just what she needed!"


End file.
